1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alternator for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,683; 4,336,485; 4,347,473; 4,354,127; 4,356,418; 4,330,715; 4,454,464; 4,549,106; 4,509,005; and 4,720,645 disclose different types of alternators and systems for supplying power.
Another prior art alternator has been used to supply power to emergency vehicles, however, problems have occurred in the use of such an alternator for this purpose. For example, the current output of the prior art alternator was not sufficient and diode bridge failure occurred as a result of high temperature. The prior art alternator had a delta winding wound on a stator core with 36 slots. It also had three positive and three negative diodes for each bridge mounted externally of the housing.